Ulfgar Holdin
Name: Ulfgar Holdin Age: 35 Race: Nord Gender: Male Height: 6’0 Weight: 185lb. Birth-sign: Warrior Appearance: Ulfgar has a strong, rugged, and overall rough around the edges look to him, with well refined muscle definition. His dirty-blonde hair is long and unkept, and he has a thick bushy beard also somewhat unkept. He has a light tan from being out in the sun a lot, and a blue to his eyes that seem to have once been bright and lively, but have now become a dulled blue. Class: Sailor and Trader. (Smuggler, Sell Sword) Skills: One-Handed, Two-Handed, Speech, Light Armor, Archery Clothing / armor: Fur Boots, Tan Pants, Brown Belted Tunic, Thick Black Hooded Cloak, Thick Gloves, Fur Hat Weapons: Steel Dagger, Steel War Axe, Steel Sword, Crossbow Miscellaneous items: Large personal collection of Alcohol, Dried Food Goods, Whet Stone, Several Healing Potions, Spyglass Personality: Ulfgar is a Nord who has many sides to him, at a time when most have just one or two. When it comes to the trade and business Ulfgar does, he is a tough and unwavering trader, which comes off as a cold focus to many who deal with him. If a trade agreement doesn’t go in Ulfgar’s favor, he’s not at all unwilling to come at the situation another way, even if that means a more brutish approach the other side doesn’t know about. He has a very grey sense of right and wrong, nothing is black and white to him, and to many of those who see just one side or the other, Ulfgar usually avoids them. This lack of black and white morality, leads Ulfgar to also take seedier and more questionable jobs, along with the cleaner jobs he also takes. He’s not opposed to moving things illegal, or morally questionable that other traveling traders would otherwise keep away from. But aside from the cold trader side, Ulfgar’s less stringent and focused side often gets him into just as much trouble, usually with the city guard for being drunk and what follows. Aside from that though, respect and trust are two things Ulfgar holds in the highest regard, but often has a different way than usual of showing either. Major flaw: Drunkard Background: Born in the city of Markarth, Ulfgar lived the life of a miner’s son for several years. By the time Ulfgar was just 15, he himself had taken up the life of working a mine with no other viable options available to him, for just 3 years. His life in Markarth, when not working in the hot sweaty mines, was filled with reading about adventures and other exciting things that Markarth didn’t lead him to. His father had been a miner all his life, and his father before. Ulfgar, inspired and interested in what was happening out in the world, was not so set on continuing the family line. When he turned 20, Ulfgar set out into the world, set on having his own world adventures, just like the heroes and adventurers in his stories. He said goodbye to his mother and father in Markarth, and hit the road. His life on the road for the most part, was uneventful and not as he imagined it being. What jobs he did take, didn’t pan out to be as he’d thought they be: they were dangerous in some cases, the payment was too little for the amount of danger Ulfgar took on, and in some cases, the pay wasn’t even handed over when completed. The adventures and people he’d read about in his books, just didn’t seem to be there for him. Slowly, Ulfgar began to get disillusioned with the life of being an adventurer. But after several years of “adventuring”, Ulfgar found himself a job suitable for someone willing to move around and see places, but have a relatively steady flow of income at the same time, with the guarantee of being payed each time. It was in the city of Riften, Ulfgar joined the crew of a small, independent, and self-made trading group who went up and down the rivers of Skyrim when they could, to trade goods and other things. It was here, Ulfgar began to become the Nord he is today. Through the years of trading up and down the river ways, meeting the various traders and business dealers, Ulfgar began to see the life he’d looked for for so long. Unbeknown to him until that time, the life of a traveling trader was an adventure all on it’s own, that was as adventurous and dangerous as the stories he’d read. All those stories he’d read in books, fit perfectly into the life of a trader who dealt with everyone, and knew a lot of things. Acting as an “apprentice” to his boss, Ulfgar saw first hand the deceit, backstabbing, and dirty underbelly of the trading life he and the crew were apart of. It was here, Ulfgar began to form his own ways of doing business, and taking care of those who double-crossed or were dishonest, among other things. He learned how to get even without necessarily having to use a sword or bow, and how to get his way in the business when the other side wouldn’t oblige. But it was the murder of his boss, that Ulfgar and the rest of the crew became even more cynical and dark. While visiting the town of Dawnstar for business on one of their seedier jobs, Ulfgar and the crew’s boss was killed in the night. They had all been ordered to stay on the boat while their boss went and dealt with the people they were working with. It wasn’t until dawn, that someone from the town came and informed them of their murdered boss. Angry and wanting revenge, Ulfgar and the rest of the crew gathered their necessary things, and started out on land in search of their boss’s murderers. It wasn’t very far from Dawnstar, that the murderers had made camp and were discovered. Without hesitation or a second thought, Ulfgar and the crew butchered the murderers, leaving them in literally, dozens of pieces. Since the death of their boss, Ulfgar and the small five man crew have continued to work as they had before. They currently find themselves in Riften.